untitled5fandomcom-20200213-history
Shirou Emiya (son)
Shirou Emiya (衛宮 士郎, Emiya Shirō), frequently going by the name Junior to avoid complication, is the biological son of Achilles and Hajime Emiya, and older twin brother of Yōsuke Emiya. Profile Background Named after his grandfather, Shirou is a proud and calm young man, the next in line to inherit the Tohsaka family position as head. He was born a few minutes before Yōsuke, his brother being his best and closest friend. Neither him nor his twin brother look a lot like their mother, resembling their father more, but they often claim that they got their good looks from her, teasing their father. Appearance He looks (pretty much) exactly like Jin Yūichi from World Trigger, with pulled back, messy short hair, lidded eyes, a jacket and tinted glasses. He wears sports pants and books usually, since he participates in a lot of, of course, sports. His hands are calloused slightly and his arms are muscular, as he particularly enjoys an competes in archery. Junior's eyes are gold like his father's, and his hair color is a mix between his father's bright green and his mothers pitch black. Personality Unlike the first Shirou, Junior is easy-going, mischievous and extremely laid-back. He's often carefree and goes about with a very neutral view of the world, but when those he cares for are harmed or threatened, he becomes series and does not hesitate in the face of danger. Relationships Hajime Emiya As his caring mother, Junior is very fond of her, claiming he loves her more than he loves his father, though this is just to tease Achilles as he loves them both that he can't really tell which one he loves more. Very often, when he manages to visit her since he has so many extracurriculars, he'll bring her flowers, a note and a small sweet or snack to leave by her bed, as he comes home late when the ill woman is asleep. Junior often mentions that he is worried for his mother; because she is suffering from an unidentified illness, which he knows was caused by the Grail, he's scared that his mother may die any day, which he wants to prevent from happening no matter what. Achilles Emiya Junior and his father have a playfully and cheerful relationship, much like a typical anime father and son relationship that didn't go to hell and the father didn't ditch him. Yōsuke Emiya It's safe to say that his brother is his favourite person in the world; Junior loves him with a burning passion and will do whatever he needs to to make sure he is happy, and vice versa. The two rely on each other and are each other's best friends, nearly inseparable. The two are also known to excitedly discuss golf, baseball and judō. Shirou Emiya Junior has never gotten the opportunity to meet his grandfather whom he was named after, but he greatly respects the man, and is thankful for his actions, as he is glad he was able to be born because of him, and have Hajime as his mother. Category:Male Characters Category:Meridian Series Category:Post-Meridian Characters Category:Emiya Family Category:Tohsaka Family Category:Side Characters